Apri gli occhi
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Porque, para Feliciano, a simples idéia de perder aquele que se ama é doloroso demais. .: N.Itália x Alemanha :.


_:.:Eu admiro quem me faz voltar_

_A ver a vida como eu sempre quis_

_Minhas verdades ninguém vai mudar_

_Nem apagar o que foi feito aqui:.:_

Feliciano estava sentado a frente do leito do alemão segurando um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas. Sorriu as olhando com nostalgia e ao mesmo tempo encarando o rosto tranquilo de Ludwing, levantou-se se dirigindo ao vaso que estava um pouco afastado deles.

- Alemanha... Me desculpe por ter me atrasado. - sussurrou enquanto depositava as rosas no vaso, as ajeitando gentilmente - Eu achei lindas rosas na floricultura da minha cidade. Esse ano elas estão muito bonitas, você ficará feliz quando vê-las.

Feliciano voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Suas mãos apertando a ponta de seu cachecol, não sabia se estava tremendo. Talvez. Olhou para Ludwing novamente, não conseguia manter o sorriso em seu rosto quando via o rosto do outro enfaixado, sua cabeça também, a parte de seu corpo descoberta estava enfaixada... Doía.

- Alemanha...

Esticou a mão tocando na face que estava descoberta, fazendo um leve carinho. Hoje estava um pouco melhor, da primeira vez que havia o visitado as ataduras estavam manchadas de sangue.

- Eu estou tão fraco. Estou sempre causando problemas para você não é? - O italiano falava baixo, não querendo incomoda-lo.

_. eu sou o que restou da dor_

_Da minha dor_

_Não posso me esconder_

_Mas que a verdade seja dita agora.:._

- Eu... Não consigo fazer nada direito. - riu, um riso sem humor, apertando com mais força a ponta do cachecol. - Tudo o que faço... É dar-lhe más lembranças.

Sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem pelo seu rosto, aquela dor era algo que não havia sentindo há tanto tempo, não mais... Não desde que havia conhecido Ludwing e Kiku, não quando os três estavam se divertindo, treinando, ou mesmo conversando sobre coisas bobas. Fazia tanto tempo... Que não se lembrava do que era estar sozinho.

- Alemanha... - chamou um pouco mais alto e segurou as mãos do alemão, as apertando sobre as suas. - Fique com raiva de mim e diga-me para me recompor...

_"O que está dizendo? Sem mim você não duraria um minuto em pé!"_ - Diga-me... Que... Mesmo quando você está sozinho... - _"Eu não vou te deixar, nem te odiar Itália."_

Soluçou, agora seria impossivél conter as lágrimas porque aquela dor era dilacerante. O simples medo de perder aquele que ama... De vê-lo se afastar... Feliciano não queria sofrer isso novamente. Encarou o rosto adormecido - Feliciano esperava que Ludwing estivesse somente dormindo - mas sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Eu nunca percebi... Eu sempre perdi todos, eu tentei fazer mudar... Mas só continua a acontecer... - respirou fundo, retirando forças para continuar. - Eu nunca percebi... Eu sempre fui protegido. Acontece que... Eu não posso proteger ninguém.

Se curvou escondendo o rosto na cama, apertava com força o lençol e a mão de Ludwing. Estava fria.

_:.:Eu mudei por você_

_Mas não quis sofrer_

_Por ser tão real pra mim:.:_

- S-se você acordar... - Feliciano sussurrava como se fosse um segredo, sorria tristemente beijando a mão do alemão. Por quê? Por que ele tinha que desmaiar naquele maldito ataque? Por que ele teve que deixar Ludwing sozinho? Talvez... Talvez se ele estivesse lá... - Eu te darei o meu melhor e mais brilhante olá... - Talvez Ludwing estivesse ali. Com ele. - Eu sorrirei somente para você. Então... Ludwing...

A porta se abriu.

- Por favor... Acorde.

_Aprendo a viver_

_E num segundo perder_

_O medo de ser quem eu sou_

_ Ser quem eu sou.:_

Está na hora de ir.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, é o seguinte, EU ODEIO ESCREVER DRAMAS! *chora*

Mas poxa, Hetalia tem muito drama se você pensar bem '-' E-e... E É TUDO CULPA DA DRAQUETE! Por escrever fics muito lufas e dramáticas!

A música é _Passos Escuros_ do Hevo84 e sim, ela não tem nada haver com a fic -.-'' Na verdade eu ia colocar _Minha Vida é Você_, só que ela é tão... Sei lá, ela ia combinar e ao mesmo não combinar, e essa música da fic combina muito com o Ludwing - que não morreu, aviso - e eu achei que ia ficar mais ou menos como se fosse o Ludwing, porque ele não fala nada aí (tirando as lembranças do Fê).

Mas quem quiser pode ler a fic novamente escutando _Minha vida é Você_. Ou qualquer música que quiser. 8D

Enfim, reviews? Acredite, eu pensei muito pra escrever essa fic gente. '-'

Ah, e desculpem por não ter colocado notas na fanfic Girassóis, quem comentar lá já sabe que eu amo vocês e estou muito feliz que o casal sozinho esteja conquistando fãs! \o/


End file.
